


REMNANTALE - A Rwby and Undertale crossover

by Stevie_Walsh



Category: RWBY, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Walsh/pseuds/Stevie_Walsh
Summary: REMNANTALE- A RWBY / UNDERTALE CROSSOVERA collection of oneshots in my Undertale Au, Remnantale, where it's the characters of rwby, but plot of undertale (mostly).Comment any scenario you would like to see!





	1. Long ago,

Long ago, two races ruled over earth, HUMANS and GRIMM.

These races had been warring since the dawn of their creation.

After a long battle, GRIMM were victorious.

The surviving HUMANS fled underground, where a powerful wizard used created a magical barrier to protect them.

Many years later…

MOUNTAIN GLENN

20XX

**Name the fallen Grimm.**

**C I N D E R**


	2. YANGALOVANIA

YANGALOVANIA

Hey!

You've been busy, haven't ya?

. . .

You know, my sis had this philosophy, that even the worst person could change.

That everybody could be a good person, if they just try.

Can't say I see where she's coming from.

Heh heh heh he. . .

Okay then, answer this.

Do you wanna have a  _ yang _ time?

Get it?

Take another step forward and you will. . .

Trust me, you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.

Well shit.

Sorry, Miss...

Guess some promises aren't worth keeping.

It's a real shitty day outside

Kids are screaming, homes are burning. . .

On days like these, GRIMM like you. . .

**Should be burning in hell.**

Huh.

Always wondered why people never went all out from the get-go.

***FIGHT***

***MISS***

What? You think im just gonna stand there and let you hit me? What do you take me for?

***FIGHT***

***MISS***

Ren's reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum.

Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting. . .

But then it just stops.

Heh heh heh. . .

That's all you, right?

***ACT***

***CHECK***

***** **YANG XIAO-LONG: Official Badass**

**ATK: 9999**

**DEF: 9999**

**HEALTH: 1/1**

**She burns.***

You can't understand how this feels.

Knowing that one day, without any warning. . .

It's all going to end.

***FIGHT***

***MISS***

Look. I gave up trying a long time ago.

And getting back the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either.

Cause even if we do. . .

We'll just end up right back here, in even fewer numbers.

To be blunt. . .

It makes it kind of hard to give it my all.

. . . Or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy?

I Don't really care.

All i know is. . . I'm probably our last chance.

I can't afford not to care anymore.

***FIGHT***

***MISS***

Fuck. . . That being said. . .

You, uh, really like waving that thing around huh?

. . .

Listen.

I know you didn't answer me before, but. . .

Somewhere in there. I can feel it.

There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you.

The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing.

Someone who, in another time, might have even been. . .

A friend?

C'mon, gal,

Please, if you're listening. . .

Let's stop this, ok?

Just lay down your weapon, and . . .

We can end all of this.

***FIGHT***

***MISS***

I tried sis.

Guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?

***FIGHT***

***MISS***

Sounds strange, but when we met I was secretly hoping we could be friends.

I always thought the anomaly was doing all this because they were unhappy.

And when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this.

And maybe all they needed was. . . I dunno.

Some good food, some bad puns, some nice friends.

But that's ridiculous, right?

Yeah, you're the type or thing who won't EVER be happy.

You'll keep resetting to kill us over and over for the sadistic kick you get out of it.

***FIGHT***

***MISS***

You know, someday. . .

You gotta learn when to QUIT.

And that day's TODAY.

Cause. . . Y'see. .

All this fighting is really tiring me out.

And if you keep pushing me. . .

Then I'll be forced to use my semblance.

Yeah. My semblance. Sound familiar?

Well. Get ready. Cause after the next move, I'm gonna use it.

So if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die.

***FIGHT***

***MISS***

Well. Here goes nothing. . .

Are you ready?

Survive this, and i'll show you my semblance!

Huff. . . Puff. . .

***FIGHT***

***MISS***

All right. That's it.

It's time for my semblance.

Are you ready?

Here goes nothing.

…

…

...

Yep.

That's right.

It's literally nothing.

And it's not gonna be anything, either.

Heh heh heh. . . Ya get it?

I know i can't beat you.

One of your turns. . .

You're just gonna kill me.

So, uh.

I've decided. . .

It's not going to BE your turn, ever.

I'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up.

Even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time.

Capiche?

You'll get bored here.

If you haven't gotten bored already, i mean.

And then you'll finally quit.

I know your type.

You're, uh, very determined, aren't you?

You'll never give up, even if there's, uh. . .

Absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever.

If i can make that clear.

No matter what, you'll just keep going.

Damn sadist.

But now, you've reached the end.

There is nothing left for you now.

So, uh, in my personal opinion. . .

The most "determined" thing you can do here?

Is to, uh, completely give up.

And. . . (Yawn) do literally anything else.

***YANG is sleeping***

***FIGHT***

***MISS***

Heh, didja really think you would be able-

***FIGHT***

***HIT***

***9999999999999999999 DMG***

. . .

. . .

. . .

Shit . . . 

Guess that's it, huh?

. . .

Just. . .

Don't say I didn't warn you.

Well.

I'm gonna head to Junior's place 

Hey Ruby, do you want anything?

* **YOU WIN***

***YOU GAIN 9999 EXP AND 0 GOLD***

***LEVEL UP***


End file.
